A Hat in Time II: A Journey Continues (Prologue)
by k2think
Summary: Waking up hurt both physically and mentally Mustache Girl goes on a journey of redemption. Wanting to right the wrong she has caused and ultimately meet with Hat Kid once again but Hat Kid was already on her way home. How did Hat Kid return and will Mustache Girl meet with Hat Kid?


Hat Kid flies off into space as everyone that tried to stop her plummet back to the planet. The Mafia Goon crashes onto the ground creating a loud boom and big creator. The noise startles the unconscious Mustache Girl awake and she tries to grasp what is going on around her. Her vision hazy and body groggy from her recent dethronement as the ruler of the planet, she stumbles to get on her feet grabbing onto something to stabilize herself with. She feels a familiar object and looking down she views that it is a time piece beneath her hand. Confused she ponders how and why was it there then as she lifts it into her arms she notices a note placed on the bottom. The sticky note reads,_ "Use this with care or else! - Your Ex-Friend, Hat Kid"_. After reading the note tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Memories how the last time she used its power, she became the most hated person on the planet. She wipes away her tears and snot then walks towards the nearest trash can to throw it away but as she lifts the lid the ground rumbles. A mafia goon emerges from the ground with a huge cloud of dust surrounding the area.

He coughs up dust then brushes off the dirt moaning, "Oooow! That really hurt! Crazy Hat Kid didn't have to do that to Mafia!" He turns around with his gaze fixating upon a familiar acquaintance. She could only remember the harsh words his fellow Mafia and him said to her which stung each second he glared at her. He explains about how his fellow Mafia brothers and him didn't intend to be bullies when they first arrived on the island but get away from their melancholy industrial lives. Exclaiming that they felt entitled to fun after all the hard labor of their previous lives but no matter what, it didn't excuse them. After receiving what felt like the same exact thing they did to her and the residents of the island. They then realized what wrong they did and tried to stop Hat Kid to correct the planet but ultimately failed. "What it is worth little girl we are sorry! We will do anything to make it up to you and the islanders! I don't expect forgiveness but allow my fellow Mafia and me to try set things right."

Mustache Girl wipes away her tears again. "What does it matter. She is gone and I don't want to use this power again." He sighs heavily while putting his hand on his forehead. "So you're giving up and letting her go without a word. You are wiser now Mustache Girl! You will not be tempted again. Also who says you have to use time piece the way you did before. Use it like Hat Kid and fly!" She scoffs back to him. "What?! You want me to strap it on my back and flap my arms! Are you a moron?!" He explains his plan to use a spaceship they found in a cavern and how it reminded them of Hat Kid's ship. How they found it not too long after they took over the island but had no idea how to operate it. He took Mustache Girl to the cavern in the center of town and pushes a big red button that shoots water in high volume sending the once Mafia Boss's palace into the ocean. Then water subsides and a secret hanger rises up from the center slowly hatching open. Her jaw drops as it is almost the same as Hat Kid's ship and she sprints inside. Recognizing the safe in the main room she opens it to find that there was almost 100 time pieces inside.

"How can this be?! I don't understand!" Thoughts that she too could be from the same planet as Hat Kid flood her mind. She runs into the bedroom finding pictures of a little baby wrapped in a red blanket with parents wearing red hoods. What puzzles her the most is that none of them had mustaches. She calms down seeing she couldn't be the child in the photo. The Mafia Goon then shows a photo they stole from the cafe workers revealing a little toddler holding the red blanket but with a big mustache. Panicking she runs out of the cavern seeking the cafe workers that raised her. She storms into the cafe jumping onto the counter then grabbing the worker's collar yelling "WHERE DID YOU FIND ME AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Meanwhile in the cavern the Mafia Goon knew he had to find a way to stall Hat Kid from getting too far away. He hatches a plan to set out some time pieces out hoping her ship's computer would recognize them and turn back around.

The cafe worker chokes when Mustache Girl loosens her grip and asks again. "Where did you find me and why do I have a mustache?" Gasping for air the worker responds "We... found you... on a... spaceship... but found... no adult." Taking a minute to catch his breath then answers that they found her in the ship but had no idea where she came from or where her parents were. When they adopted her and as she grew she was always fond of their mustaches so they thought to cut off some of her hair and glue it onto her so she would have her own mustache. She grabs his collar once again. "YOU WHAT?! You cut a little kid's hair and glued it to her face just because you thought she loved them! You are lucky I don't mash you to bits and stuff you in a jar! Now continue your story and make sure you don't anger me more!" Regaining his breath once again continues the story that years later they thought about telling her the truth of where she was from then the Mafia came onto the island and took over. She jumps off the counter sighing. "For raising me for all these years you have my thanks. Those were really happy times for me until the Mafia moved in. But for hiding the truth and gluing this ridiculous mustache onto me I should stuff you into a jar! Even though I feel this anger right now I still want to forgive and thank you." She hops onto counter again hugging the worker then runs towards while he waves.

Mustache Girl returns to the cavern to finds her vault is open and the Mafia Goon has left. Expecting the worst she rushes off to find him. Rushing through Mafia Town she asks his brothers if they knew anything but unlike him they are still bitter towards her. They told her to get lost dredging up her most resent pain. Hopeless Mustache Girl starts to walk back to the cafe but overhears a conversation between the Mafia Goons. They have a flyer in hand planning to go on a cruise ship like their brother did and one goon remarks how weird it was that he was carrying time pieces. She runs up to the goons demanding the fly but they refuse at first but the head goon yells at the others to give it to her. They grumble as one of them drops it on the ground and spits on it. "Here you go little girl. Now stop pestering Mafia and get lost!" Mustache Girl grabs the flyer shaking off the spit to examine where the cruise ship will land. After discovering the docking area she waits a few days but the ship does not arrive and hears from local seal that the ship has sunk but every made it out okay. She asks them where the survivors landed and the seal give her a map then she runs off with thoughts of wanting to beat up the Mafia Goon.

Mustache Girls spots a walrus on the dock full of life boats regaling how a little girl saved the passengers, the crew, and his life. She yells to him. "Hey! What did you say about a little girl?" He retells his story about how a little girl came onto his boat to find some time pieces that mysteriously appeared on his ship. Then as she left soon after the life boats landed then heard from one of the seal that there was another area underground called Nyakuza Metro that has time pieces scattered around. Mustache Girl heads underground to see if she can find Hat Kid so she can apologize and find her stolen time pieces. Not long after entering the metro Mustache Girl finds some cats with masks laughing how they took some time pieces from a little girl. Repressing her rage she rushes into a tunnel with food stalls spotting a familiar face. It's Hat Kid eating a combination of food and even eating the baskets. She thought who would be hungry enough to eat a basket but as she wanted to jump out then grab Hat Kid's arm her strength and voice froze leaving her shaking in anxiety behind the food stall. Hat Kid lets out a burp remarking "Tasty!" Then she runs off into the metro find more time pieces and wanting to eat more food. Mustache Girl walks slowly the other direction disappointed she lacked to courage to speak to Hat Kid. Walking while staring at the floor she soon hits a solid object.

It was the Mafia Goon covered in heaps of stickers breathing heavily."Here take these and stick them around! Little hat kid collects these too." Confused Mustache Girl starts to run around randomly putting stickers while avoiding Hat Kid. As she finishes placing the stickers she spots the Mafia Goon back at the entrance terminal bench about to pass out. He motions her over while taking deep breaths before speaking. "Sorry for running off. Mafia had to stop little hat kid from getting too far. So Mafia took a few time pieces to lure hat kid back. But ran out of time pieces to give without knowing if were taking too much. So Mafia think of using stickers. Lucky hat kid likes collecting stuff." Mustache Girl hugs the Mafia Goon for trying to keep Hat Kid from leaving. "Thank you for trying to keep her here but what's the point. When I saw her I froze and my words wouldn't come out. I should just let her go back home." The Mafia Goon wipes away her tears. "The hardest thing a person can do to someone they hurt is to truly say 'Sorry" believe Mafia knows." They hear yelling from the jeweler shop then across the street then Empress microphones the metro to catch Hat Kid. Fearing getting seen they duck into the crowd of cats as Hat Kid makes her escape. After she vanishes into the metro the Mafia Goon jumps up smacking dozens of cats to clear a path out yelling at Mustache Girl. "Now lets get back to your ship and see if she can fly!"

Entering back in the cavern Mustache Girl begins to enter the spaceship upon looking behind the Mafia Goon stands still. "Well! What are you waiting for? A welcome mat! Come on board you big goof ball!" He nods in disagreement. "This is your journey. Your people. Mafia needs to stay, convince brothers, and fix all the things we did to the island. I know you will do the right thing!" Mustache Girl smiles while she waves back then continues into the control room. Clearing the years of dust she confusingly tries to figure out which is the launch button. In a panic to catch up she goes for the biggest button on the board and hopes for the best. The lights flicker on as the engines roar into life. The cavern begins to rumble to which the Mafia Goon starts to run while screaming as he dodges falling rocks around him. The spaceship rockets out the cavern and into outer space blasting everyone on the island onto the ground. The navigation sets course towards home and Mustache Girl hopes she will run into Hat Kid along the way. Behind her in the shadows a familiar smile glows as he reaches out to her shoulder.

"WHY, HELLO THERE!" A voice echoes throughout the cabin. Mustache Girl jumps out of hear seat clutching her chest. "WHAT?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Snatcher backs away slowly. "Calm down little girl no need to get your hood in a bunch. Now hear me out kid! Let me tag a long and I won't take your soul. That sound like a deal?" She jumps onto Snatcher staring at him with death in her eyes. "Are you threatening me?!" Snatcher reaches over her hood and sits her back down. "You know I'm invulnerable, right? Try as you wish little girl I hold all the cards here. Now wait here while I draw up a contract for you to sign." She dashes into the kitchen when Snatcher hears crashing echo through the ship until silence returns. Emerging from the kitchen Mustache Girl comes out with jars of blue goop in hand. Snatcher whimpers as his smile is replaced with a frown edging back onto the glass behind. "Now kid don't be hasty! You wouldn't want to mess with me! PLEASE! JUST NOT THE FACE!" She leaps towards Snatch fists covered in blue goop but in his panic Snatcher's hand slips on the control panel shutting off the the navigation. Mustache Girl lands on Snatcher and in the melee his hand hits the steering wheel. The ship veers around space and comes onto a familiar ship. Before either one could realize what was going on they crash into Hat Kid's spaceship.

The dust settles while Mustache Girl grasps Snatcher with her blue hands. Hat Kid wakes up after being tossed out of her bed with disheveled hair and in her pajamas. She peeks over her bed to see what is going on. She looks in awe as Mustache Girl is choking Snatcher with his head blue. Mustache Girl lets go with one had and awkwardly waves toward Hat Kid as panic sets on her face. She frantically presses buttons on the board until the ship backs up creating a vacuum that destroys Hat Kid's ship. Hat Kid with a dissatisfied look on her face and the remains of her ship start to plummet towards the nearby planet. Mustache Girl's ship too begins to malfunction causing the ship to go haywire and plummet into the same planet. The only thought Hat Kid had was what is worse than crashing into an unknown planet was crashing into an unknown planet in your pajamas while the debris of your home that you have been living in for years falls around with you.


End file.
